Cien Noches
by Lenayuri
Summary: Sin darse cuenta, Takeshi le ha provocado 'Cien Noches' de pena y tristeza a Kentaro... ¿podrá remediarlo? [Takeshi/Kentaro]


**Disclaimer**. Ningún personaje, escenario, etc. me pertenece. Lo escrito aquí lo hago única y exclusivamente por diversión y por amor al fandom y al slash/yaoi.

**Nota:** Hoy se me fue la luz y me puse a desempolvar mis mangas... entre ellos, está el de Duklyon, propiedad de CLAMP. Es de lo más inverosímil este manga y adoro la relación Takeshi/Kentaro -establecida por Kentaro que se autoproclama esposa de Takeshi-

Es recomendable, sólo tiene dos tomos.

Por cierto, el relato no me pertenece y, de hecho, es de lo que recordé... no es tan literal como debería.

* * *

**Cien Noches**

Al terminar la Academia Tokkei Duklyon lo último que Takeshi necesitaba – en serio – era terminar trabajando en la misma empresa que su… _compañero_ Kentaro, más concretamente, terminar trabajando _para_ él – como su secretario personal. Pero en este momento no es como si importase demasiado.

_—Además, mi apellido es Higashikunimaru y la compañía se llama 'Corporación Higashikunimaru' ¿no te diste cuenta?—_ recuerda con lamento mientras se sirve un vaso de leche y una tostada.

No es que no se diese cuenta – bueno, tal vez un poco, aunque es algo demasiado vergonzoso para decir en voz alta. Pero ¿qué posibilidad había de ser contratado por él? Kentaro le había dicho que le había elegido explícitamente a él. Takeshi recuerda que se sintió realmente insultado al escuchar tales palabras, pero a la vez, sintió una profunda felicidad al haber sido elegido. Pero ¡cómo se atrevía ese hijo de…! Claro que no duda de sus habilidades, pero no le causa mucha satisfacción personal el saber que fue seleccionado sólo por haber sido su compañero durante la Academia.

Con pesar, emprendió su camino hacia el edificio donde trabaja. Esperando que, por una vez en los dos años que lleva trabajando ahí, Kentaro omita recibirlo como su _esposa_ – gritos con palabras de amor y abrazos incluidos – y se comportase por una vez en su vida como lo que es, el director de la Corporación Higashikunimaru.

=X=

—Entiendo— es la última palabra de Kentaro antes de colgar su teléfono. Lo deja de lado y observa su obra maestra por última vez antes sonreír ligeramente. La comida luce deliciosa y huele bien también, por lo que espera que a Takeshi le guste y deje de ser tan remilgoso en aceptarlo.

Han pasado dos años desde que salieron de la Academia y contrató a su amigo y no hay un solo día en el que no dé gracias por haber estado en la junta esa mañana hace dos años. Recuerda que su padre, luego de un exhaustivo análisis, exámenes y periodos de prueba, aceptó que su hijo era totalmente capaz de dirigir la compañía con sede en Japón – así él se iría a las que se encontraban en el extranjero. Kentaro aún recuerda la alegría que le inundó el pecho al saberse listo y capacitado para el puesto.

Pero había un problema.

Extrañaba a Takeshi en demasía.

¿Cómo era posible que extrañase a su compañero que, de hecho, sólo era básicamente eso? Claro, siempre había bromas o juegos que hacían referencia a su _relación_, pero nunca se profundizó – aún cuando el joven empresario lo anhelara así. Pero supo que la relación con Takeshi tendría que ser así, un amor no correspondido. Aún si era directo en sus afectos y sentimientos, el otro joven no tenía la intención de corresponder, lo había exteriorizado en todo su tiempo en la Academia. Y ahora que se encontraba en tal posición, su principal pensamiento era para él.

Por eso, cuando su padre le llamó para que analizaran a los candidatos para el área de Administración y vio la solicitud de Takeshi, no pudo más que pedirle a su padre que lo contratase como su asistente personal. Su padre le había preguntado, con una ceja ligeramente alzada y una sonrisa en los labios el por qué de su precipitada petición _—Es importante—_ fue lo que respondió, pero su padre, al ser un hombre de tal carrera e inteligencia, supo que había algo _más_ detrás de aquello. Su hijo nunca _exigía_ nada – no lo había educado así – pero esta vez él deseaba tanto aquello que le era imposible decirle que no.

Así, Kentaro obtuvo a Takeshi como su asistente personal. Logró tenerlo nuevamente a su lado. Y aún si su interacción había vuelto a ser lo que era en la Academia, Kentaro era feliz con eso.

El problema ahora es que Kentaro no tenía suficiente.

El tiempo no pasa en vano y esos dos años sólo han servido para alimentar más y más su amor por Takeshi. Sabe, porque está cien por cien seguro, que nunca podrán ser algo más y no culpa a su amigo por aquello. Siempre lo supo. Supo que sus esfuerzos por atraer su atención eran en vano, eran sólo algo pasajero, algo sin importancia.

Con un último suspiro, termina de colocar las salchichas en forma de pulpo – que siguen siendo las favoritas de Takeshi – y cierra la caja. Sabe que debe terminar con aquello, porque de una u otra forma está destrozándole el corazón y no puede más que suspirar nuevamente.

Ve entrar a su chofer a la cocina y sonríe, señalándole la caja de almuerzo. Se queda unos dos o tres minutos solo en la cocina y toma una decisión. _Hoy es el día _– y sonríe.

=X=

Las plegarias de Takeshi no son escuchadas pues en el instante que pisa las escaleras de la compañía, la voz de Kentaro le saca de sus pensamientos.

—¡Amor!— escucha el grito alargado y meloso de su _jefe_. Le ignora y sigue su camino hasta recepción. Recuerda que la primera vez que Kentaro hizo aquello la gente no paraba de cuchichear y hablar a sus espaldas. Que si eran amantes, que si esto, que si el otro… Takeshi no había podido evitarlo y explotó en contra de su jefe. Aún recuerda que Kentaro le había pasado el brazo por el hombro y sonreía – aunque su sonrisa nunca llegó a sus ojos. Incluso ahora, Takeshi se pregunta qué tanto mal le hizo a Kentaro aquella vez, pero la idea de haberle lastimado se evapora cada mañana en la que vuelve a hacer lo mismo.

Cada mañana es igual. Takeshi le llama, mejor dicho le grita desde su limosina cosas realmente vergonzosas, él le ignora, Takeshi baja corriendo y pasa el brazo que lleve libre por sus hombros – en el otro lleva una gran caja de almuerzo que él mismo preparó para ambos – hasta que entran a la compañía, Kentaro saluda a la recepcionista y a los empleados que encuentren por su camino al ascensor, el cual toman hasta llegar a la oficina del hombre. Ambos entran y mientras Takeshi le entrega el informe de las actividades del día, Kentaro prepara la _mesa_ con los platillos que preparó sobre su escritorio – incluyendo delantal – y obliga a Takeshi a comer, alegando que no se alimenta bien y que un vaso de leche y una tostada no es un buen desayuno.

Takeshi termina irritado pero acepta a regañadientes.

Es algo que no quiere aceptar, pero le gustan sentirse amado de esa forma… ¡esperen! Él nunca dijo… bueno, _esa_ palabra. ¡No la dijo! No, no insistan. Seguramente es a causa del _acoso_ que sufre por parte de su jefe; sí, eso debe ser.

Y como es de esperar, esa mañana no es diferente. Él tampoco es diferente. Kentaro tampoco es diferente.

El día comienza y finaliza como todos en esos dos años en los que han estado juntos desde la academia.

=X=

Kentaro nota que nada cambia, incluso sus _aún más _obstinados intentos en lograr un cambio en Takeshi no sirven de nada y toma su decisión.

El día termina y, bueno… ese _no_ fue el día que esperaba.

=X=

Al siguiente día, Takeshi siente que algo no está bien. Es como si el ambiente se sintiese pesado. Hay algo diferente, pero no puede decir exactamente qué.

Tiene un mal presentimiento.

Y sin siquiera tomar su _desayuno_ se dirige a la Corporación Higashikunimaru.

=X=

Sus sospechas se ven ligeramente alimentadas al llegar y no encontrar a Kentaro en la puerta haciendo su papel de _esposa_. Claro que, puede que haya llegado muy temprano. Sí, debe ser eso.

Pero cuando sube a la oficina del otro se da cuenta de que éste ya está dentro, revisando papeles. Takeshi piensa que posiblemente todos los intentos por hacer que Kentaro tomase el trabajo en serio han dado frutos, pero sigue sintiendo que algo está mal.

—Ah, Shukaido. Me alegra que hayas llegado. Por favor, dame el informe de actividades del día de hoy— escuchar el tono autoritario, sin ese tono meloso con el que siempre se dirige a él es… desconcertante. _Ese_ hombre que está sentado detrás del escritorio de Kentaro no es _su_ Kentaro. Es un extraño, alguien que quiere hacerle creer que es él. Pero no, no puede… nadie puede engañar a Takeshi Shukaido.

—¿Quién eres?— pregunta con recelo el joven secretario.

—¿Disculpa?

—Dije que quién eres. Tú no eres Kentaro.

—No sé de qué está hablando, Shukaido. Por favor, dame el informe de las actividades— Takeshi se precipita al escritorio y encara al extraño.

—Dije que _quién_ eres. Tú no eres _mi_ Kentaro— remarca la palabra que le supo dulce en los labios.

—Déjese de tonterías y haga su trabajo— Kentaro siente sus fuerzas flaquear al escuchar que Takeshi lo reclama como suyo, pero es demasiado tarde ya.

—No hasta que me digas quién te mandó y dónde está él— el agarre en las solapas del traje de Kentaro se aprietan y siente que, ligeramente, es levantado de su asiento. Debe terminar aquello y evitar más problemas.

—Yo soy Kentaro Higashikunimaru— comienza —fui contigo a la Academia Tokkei Duklyon y formamos parte de la Patrulla Especial Duklyon— mira fijamente a Takeshi y nota que, poco a poco, sabe que es el verdadero —Eri fue nuestra compañera, amiga y formó parte del escuadrón. ¿Quieres más información para creer que realmente soy yo?

—Kentaro… tú…— afloja el agarre de su amigo, porque sabe que es él. Nadie sabe de sus aventuras durante la academia, incluso las aventuras del año pasado – a las cuales habían dejado de asistir al encontrar a sus reemplazos.

—Shukaido, es mejor que vuelvas a trabajar— logra articular Kentaro. Takeshi está muy cerca de él y prácticamente puede olerlo. Menta, tal vez.

Takeshi parpadea al conectar sus ideas con las palabras y tono de su jefe y amigo, no… no es sólo su amigo, ya no más. Pero… —¿Tan tarde es?

—Han pasado veinte minutos de las ocho de la mañana, pero puede solucionarse— responde sin comprender.

—No… no me refiero a eso.

—A qué, entonces.

—¿Es tarde para remediar mis errores?— sabe que balbucea pero en casos como esos no puede evitar hacerlo. Cuando Kotobuky insinuaba que ambos lucían como una pareja de recién casados o que Kentaro sería la esposa perfecta, Takeshi sólo podía desviar la mirada y pensar, sin decirlo en voz alta, que sí, Kentaro sería la mejor esposa… bueno, esposo que alguien pudiese encontrar. Porque sus atenciones eran realmente especiales y una parte de él se sentía privilegiado de ser colmado de éstas; otra parte de él, la problemática, le recordaba que Kentaro debía encontrar a alguien que realmente le hiciera feliz – y esa persona no era él, por dios. Pero ahí está ahora, recordando todas las ocasiones en las que Kentaro le hizo sonrojar, dentro y fuera de la academia; al entrar a la Compañía, al estar día con día a su lado y trabajar hasta el ocaso. Porque sí, aunque Takeshi le replicara diariamente que se tomara el trabajo en serio, sabe que lo hace; siempre, después de _obligarle_ a comer su gran caja de almuerzo con él, ambos comenzaban su trabajo sin demora. Takeshi está orgulloso de Kentaro y nunca se lo dijo.

—No entiendo lo que– — pero su réplica fue interrumpida por la cálida mano de Takeshi en su mejilla. La acción le deja pasmado. No puede pensar, ni moverse, sólo puede estar a la expectativa de cuál será el siguiente movimiento del otro.

Takeshi le mira y no hace nada más que acariciar su mejilla con los dedos. Quiere grabar la textura de su piel, el color de sus ojos – aunque se los sepa de memoria – y el color de sus labios. Porque sabe que ha metido la pata bien al fondo y será muy difícil de salir de ahí.

—Sabes— comienza —esto me recuerda a algo que una vez me contó mi abuela.

—¿Qué es?— responde hipnotizado Kentaro.

—Me contó que hace mucho tiempo existió una princesa que buscaba consorte. Candidatos llegaban de tierras lejanas con riquezas, joyas y regalos para la joven princesa. Pero uno de los candidatos sólo era un plebeyo sin más riqueza que lo que llevaba puesto.

—¿Y la princesa lo eligió?

—No exactamente— se aventura a tomar con su mano izquierda la mano derecha de Kentaro y sonríe al no ser rechazado —el plebeyo le dice a la princesa que no tiene dinero, pero como prueba de su amor, estará cien días bajo su balcón sin descanso, ni comida. La princesa conmovida le dice que si logra pasar la prueba podrá desposarla.

—¿Lo logra?— Takeshi observa como poco a poco la hostilidad en la mirada de Kentaro va disminuyendo, pero no así su pesar.

—El plebeyo se sentó debajo del balcón de la princesa como había prometido y diariamente la princesa se asomaba por éste para observar la tenacidad del joven plebeyo. Así pasaron los días, con lluvia, sol, noches terriblemente frías… siempre mirando al balcón de su amada. El día número noventa y nueve, prácticamente todo el pueblo fue a reunirse con el joven para animarlo y darle sus bendiciones pero, una hora antes de terminar el lapso de cien días, el joven se levantó y se fue sin decirle nada a nadie— levanta la mano que sostiene la de Kentaro y posa un beso en ella, añadiendo —No quiero que seas como él, Kentaro. No quiero que sufras esos cien días y al final renuncies por mi propia estupidez. Sé que no han sido exactamente cien días, pero quiero que sigas siendo tú. Deseo que sigas siendo el mismo Kentaro, _mi_ Kentaro. Aquel que me grita cosas melosas en la calle, me abraza sin importarle dónde ni con quién estemos, el que me prepara todas esas delicias y las disfruta y comparte conmigo volviendo la mañana más amena. Deseo recuperarte y poder decirte que debes responsabilizarte de lo que me has hecho.

—Responsabilizarme…— repite Kentaro —No te entiendo… ¿de qué hablas?

—Básicamente, te quiero. Te quiero y no quise verlo antes por miedo a perderte, a no ser lo suficiente para ti… mírate, eres un Higashikunimaru, yo no puedo darte lo que te mereces, Kentaro, yo no– — el beso repentino de Kentaro evita que siga diciendo estupideces.

El beso es corto, tierno… prácticamente un roce de labios – como si temiera que fuese un sueño. Takeshi se sorprende pero sonríe y la mano que tiene posando en la mejilla de Kentaro se mueve a su nuca y profundiza un poco más el beso.

Ah. Qué curioso. Nunca supo cuanto anhelaba aquello hasta que lo probó. Qué curioso.

=X=

—¡Cariño!— la voz melosa vuelve y Takeshi no puede más que sonreír mientras sigue de espaldas al dueño de ésta. Pero no se aleja. En cambio, se detiene y espera a su _jefe_ —Buenos días, _querido_. ¿Me extrañaste?— pasa su brazo por su hombro y sonríe. Takeshi también sonríe, pero con menos júbilo. Sabe que debe decir algo pero no está seguro de qué.

Su relación comenzó con el beso de la noche pasada y no ha cambiado nada a como estaban antes – claro, ahora hay besos y alguno que otro manoseo, pero nada más… _por el momento_, es el pensamiento de Takeshi.

Vuelve su atención al hombre que sigue sosteniendo su hombro y que no se ha movido ni un centímetro de donde se plantó para esperarlo. Takeshi vuelve a sonreír, atrayendo al otro hombre más cerca para darle un beso ahí, frente a todos los empleados del edificio. Su reacción no puede importarle menos, pero no le sorprende en nada los comentarios de 'ya era hora', '¡al fin!', '¿qué no estaban juntos ya?' y demás que escuchó cerca; lo que le importa en ese momento es el fuerte sonrojo en el rostro de Kentaro.

Takeshi vuelve a sonreír y camina a paso ligero, casi lento, hacia el edificio.

—¡Takeshi!— escucha el grito de Kentaro unos segundos después y sabe que, a pesar de haber hecho esperar a Kentaro tanto, le da gracias a quien sea por no dejarle tomar la decisión que el plebeyo de la historia —¡Oye! ¡Espérame!

—No es mi culpa que seas _tan_ lento— dice, pero al mismo tiempo, abre la puerta para que pase el otro.

—Sí, claro… deja atrás a tu querida _esposa_.

—Claro, claro… lo que digas— saludan a la recepcionista y se dirigen hacia el ascensor —pero debes reconocer que no te lo esperabas.

—P-por… ¡por supuesto que sí! No es que me haya quedado detrás porque tú… a mí… yo no… ¡cállate!

—Pero no dije nada.

—¡Lo estás pensando!— dice, señalando acusadoramente al otro hombre en el ascensor.

—No es exactamente _eso_ en lo que pienso.

—En qué estás…— Takeshi le da otro beso, un poco más profundo esta vez, antes de que el ascensor se detenga en su piso —Vamos.

—Sí.

Tal vez, más pronto de lo que planeaba, podría proponerle a Kentaro vivir con él… sólo para verlo cocinar en ese lindo delantal… o verlo despertar… o bañarse… o…

—¡_Amor_! El almuerzo está servido.

Sí, tal vez eso suceda más pronto de lo que había planeado.

_Una semana después, mientras deambulaba por un solitario camino, un niño lo alcanzó y le preguntó —¿Qué te pasó? Estabas a un paso de lograrlo ¿por qué dejaste perder esa oportunidad? ¿Por qué te retiraste?_

_Con profunda tristeza y consternación, el plebeyo contestó en voz baja —La princesa no me ahorró ni un día de sufrimiento, ni si quiera una hora. No merecía mi amor._

* * *

**Notas**

Me siento extraña al incursionar en un fandom en el que, de hecho, sólo hay tres fanfics más -y ninguno en español. Bien, pues... **muchas gracias por leer~ y comentar~ y etc.** OvO

Son casi las 3am y quiero _necesito_ dormir... y sí, no exagero... Kentaro hace y dice esas cosas en el manga... pero es adorable O3O

Y Takeshi siempre se sonroja por los manoseos de Kentaro xD -y aunque diga que no, siempre termina comienzo los bentos (almuerzos) que le prepara. Awwww cosa... ahem ahem... :P


End file.
